


Born Again

by Kasket



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasket/pseuds/Kasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He born on April 24th at 6:21 am. Being the daughter of a psychic and the lover of Richard Campbell Gansey III, Blue Gansey-Sargent didn’t believe in coincidences. (Post TRK fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Kasket, and this is my first time posting on A03. The idea came from a headcanon by trust-me-im-percabeth on Tumblr who posted if "Bluesey named the child after Noah Czerny". I've found the idea endearing and decided to write it as a tribute to Mother's Day. So enjoy! Comments and constructive feedback is always welcome!

He born on April 24th at 6:21 am. Being the daughter of a psychic and the lover of Richard Campbell Gansey III, Blue Gansey-Sargent didn’t believe in coincidences. With ten perfect tiny toes and ten perfect tiny fingers and wispy dark hair, he was all swaddled in a thick blanket and cradled close to Blue’s heart. Nine months of carrying this tiny, fragile life within her. Nine month of carving out space in her body, in her life, and in her heart. Nine months and she didn’t even realize that she was capable of opening her heart to this beautiful and small person in her arms. For a long time Blue thought her heart was so full of love. That her Raven Boys and the women of 300 Fox Way had taken up all the room and all the love. Now, looking down at this sleeping bundle all nestled safely in her arms, it felt like Blue had been missing a large piece of her heart for so long.

“He’s memorizing, an exquisite creature, isn’t he?” Gansey marveled softly from beside her. His eyes fixated on the child, sleeping soundlessly in Blue’s arms. The son of a king and a mirror. A son with trees in his eyes, stars in his heart, and Cabeswaters coursing through his veins. No other magical moment seem to compare to this one, witnessing his son being born in the hospital.

Blue laughed gaily.

“Don’t you think it’s a little strange to call your first born child a creature?” She teased. However, she thought the same thing. What an exquisite creature he is? Lifting her gaze, she caught Gansey’s eyes. In them, she saw so much love and happiness. He leaned over, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead where hair clung to it, damp with sweat. The lovers stayed like that for a moment. In the stark and sterile hospital room, the air stirred with magic. Neither of them mentioned it, but it felt like the final piece of the puzzle being set in place. 

“Jane, I am so proud you.” He whispered.

“Gross, where is the little fucker?” The spell was broken, by none other than Ronan Lynch in the flesh with a smile made for war. It was more matured and soften by the years, but it was unmistakably Ronan’s. 

“Classy, Ronan.” Gansey turned to find his friends, Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish by the hospital room door, hands intertwined together. Blue frowned in fringed annoyance. 

“Can you keep your dog on the leash Adam?” She asked before he, Adam, looked over at Ronan. 

“I don’t know. Let me see. Down boy.” Ronan responded by flourishing his middle finger for his husband to see. 

“Fuck you Parrish,” Adam grinned, unaffected by the obscene gesture and the harsh language. Over the years, shameless gestures and unloaded insults became normal displays of affection for Adam and Ronan.

“Not right now, Lynch. Maybe later.” Adam laughed, that true and amiable smile spreading across his lips. The one that stole Ronan’s breath away like a thief in the night, even after all of these years. 

“Alright children, behave.” 

“Sure thing, dad,” Ronan smirked when he saw that Gansey was slightly caught off guard by the word. Now, he was someone’s father. This child was under his care and protection and love. This wasn’t a drill. 

“Hey Snake and Coca cola shirt, stop blocking the damn door.” Adam and Ronan quickly made room for Calla, who was ushering in Maura, followed by the all of the women of 300 Fox Way and the Gray man, who had literally gone gray with age. Everyone gathered around Blue, Gansey, and the newest member of the Gansey-Sargent family. 

“Oh Blue,” Maura started, drinking in the image of her grandson for the first time. The Gray man gently placed his hands on Maura’s shoulder.

“He’s breath-taking, Blue.” The Gray man said. Blue looked into her mother’s face.

“Mom, are you crying?” Indeed, there were tears swimming in Maura’s eyes.

“No. Yes...I’m just think of the day that you were born. How much joy you have brought to my life, and I’m just so happy that you get to experience that with a child of your own.” She paused.

“Blue, are you crying?” And indeed, there were tears swimming in Blue’s eyes too. 

“No. Yes.” Maura gave Blue a watery smile before leaning in to hug her daughter. Blue half expected Ronan to make some snide and sarcastic remark, but she found him enraptured, watching the small bundle shift in her arms. Looking around, all of them were enthralled and drawn to the child.

“Have you thought of a name yet?” Adam asked. Blue glanced over at Gansey before cradling her child to her chest and smiling gently down at him. 

“Noah,” She replied softly. 

Suddenly, it felt like all of the air in the room was sucked out at the mention of the name. The atmosphere hushed as the memories of Noah Czerny, their friend, weighed heavily on their minds. After the incident with the demon, Noah never resurfaced. He just quietly slipped from time. Blue had assumed that he moved on. She let her mind wander to that afternoon by her tree with Noah and the crazy chicken idea. How different that Noah, the real Noah, had been from the quiet reserved Noah she had grown to known. She thought. Had she ever really known Noah Czerny? Death had robbed so much from him that he was only a glimpse of what he had truly been. I was more when I was alive.

“His name is Noah,”

“Noah is perfect.” Gansey smiled, unable to argue with a name like that. He turned his attention to the baby, reaching forward to take Noah’s small fist in his own hand. His fist rested warm and light and fragile in Gansey’s grasp. Sucking in a sharp breath, Gansey was in awe. 

“It feels right,” Adam affirmed quietly, 

“Welcome to the family, Noah, you little fucker.” Adam glanced at Ronan disapprovingly, sighing. 

Blue and Gansey, however, hardly noticed with Noah as the center of their universe. Noah was here. Noah was home. Noah was alive.


End file.
